Caminos entrelazados
by pipe92
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos almas de diferentes caminos se encuentran , El un justiciero enmascarado que busca justicia , ella una asesina la personificación de la venganza ambos debar unir fuerzas si quieren sobrevivir luego de que un multimillonario mafioso los vea como una amenaza a sus negocios ilícitos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : el inicio**

En el edificio mas alto de la ciudad de Orange Star se encontraban amarados a unas sillas un dos jóvenes , uno había dedicado su vida a defender a la ciudad donde nacio y la otra era una experta asesina , ambos se encontraba rodeados de explosivos , mientras uno de los empresarios mas ricos y corruptos de la ciudad sostenia el detonador de las bombas

\- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que ambos terminaríamos de esta manera? - Pregunta el justiciero enmascarado tratando de soltar las amaras de sus brazos

\- No , supongo que dentro de tu traje no tienes algo que no ayude a salir - Menciona la joven asesina

\- Espero que pueda liberarse pronto porque cuando active las bombas a su alrededor solo tendran 3 minutos - Informa con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro disfrutando el momento - ¿algún ultimo deseo?

\- Si Freezer , Porque mandaste a matar a mi padre - Pregunta el pelinegro intentando ganar tiempo mientras trata de sacar un tornillo de la silla de donde estaba sentado

\- Soy benevolente y te mandare con tu padre , pero antes te lo dire , es algo muy simple el necio de tu padre se negó a cederme su empresa tal como tu , contrate a un vago para que lo hiciera pero jamas crei que la población de esta ciudad se uniera por su muerte - Relata Freezer caminando al rededor de ambos sujeta el control de los explosivos - Es suficiente para ti

flashback , unos dias antes

Un joven pelinegro iba conduciendo su automóvil rumbo a su trabajo , mientras conducía pensaba en lo orgulloso que estarán sus padres de los logros que el había obtenido durante los últimos años , había convertido la empresa de su difunto padre en una de las mas grandes del mundo , aunque todo aquel exito lo cambiaría por estar nuevamente con ellos , si tan solo se hubiese quedado en aquel teatro aquella trágica noche , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al estacionamiento de su empresa , bajo del auto y camino rumbo a la recepción para ver si tenia alguna llamada de algún cliente

\- ¿Tengo algun recado kari? - Pregunta el pelinegro a su secretaria al llegar a la recepción

\- Ninguno señor Gohan - Dice la secretaria una joven castaña de ojos verdes y estatura promedio mirando la agenda que tiene en su escritorio - Pero esta el señor Freezer esperando lo en su oficina

\- Que Freezer esta en mi oficina ¿no tengo ninguna cita con el o si ? - Pregunta nuevamente Gohan esperando que no haya olvidado otra vez alguna reunión importante

\- No señor , le dije que usted aun no llegaba pero el insistió en que lo iba esperar en su oficina - Explica kari lo sucedido

\- Bien no importa , no me pases llamas durante la mañana - Ordena el pelinegro quien se dirigia al elevador para llegar a su oficina

Gohan sabia muy bien porque Freezer estaba en su oficina , durante años había tratado de comprar la empresa de su padre, incuso cuando su progenitor se encontraba vivo , este intento en mas de una ocasión absorber su empresa pero siempre su padre se negaba a ser socios con un hombre como el y todos en la ciudad sabían que Freezer era un hombre despiadado que no se arriesgaba a competir limpiamente comprando toda pequeña empresa que surgiera en Orange city

\- Justo al hombre que estaba esperando - Dice Freezer parando se de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de Gohan - espero que no haber interrumpido ninguna junta importante

\- No ninguna y ¿a que debo tu visita? no creo que sea algo social - cuestiona Gohan extendiendo su mano hacia su rival de negocios para luego ocupar su escritorio

\- Veo que eres un joven que no le gusta ir con rodeos , todo un empresario respetable - Comenta Freezer con una sonrisa fongida sentando se nuevamente - No lo crees Zarbon

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted - Dice uno de los hombre que se encontraba a su lado

\- No es una visita social , vengo hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar - Menciona el empresario de cabello blanco sacando un maletín con dinero - Cien millones de zenis por tu empresa

\- Lo siento Freezer la empresa que fundo mi padre no esta a la vente - Dice Gohan cerrando el matinal con dinero borrando la sonrisa del rostro de su dueño

\- Creí que tenias mas visión que tu padre pero veo que estoy equivocado - Alega molesto el empresario parando se de su asiento para salir de la oficina - esta fue mi estrategia no hostil prepárate para la hostil

El pelinegro veía como el hombre mas temido de la ciudad se retiraba de su oficina pero conocía perfectamente como era su estrategia hostil de Freezer , después de todo de muchas averiguaciones se había enterado de que este habia contratado a un hombre para matar a sus padre , por otra parte el perverso empresario salia de la oficina del joven Son muy molesto por nuevamente no haber obtenido dicha empresa

\- ¿Piensa en matarlo señor Freezer? - Pregunta Dodoria curioso de lo que su jefe planeaba

\- No , otro homicidio en esa familia levantaría sospechas y no quiero que nuevamente las miradas se centren en mi - Dice Freezer pensando en otra estrategia - Preparen mi helicóptero

\- ¿A donde se dirige señor? - Inquiere sorprendido Zarbon por la extraña peticion de su jefe

\- Debo ir con los asesinos de las montañas rocosas , debo encargarme de ellos

Freezer y un grupo de mercenarios sumamente armados se dirigian en helicópteros rumbo a las montañas rocosas , sus mision era acabar con este selecto clan de asesinos , que por muchos años habian servido a su familia , pero con el pasar de los años estos sicarios se habian vuelto cada vez mas numerosos y ya no solo estaban a su disposcision , ahora estaban aceptando trabajo de otros empresarios , a lo que Freezer comenzó a temer que tarde o temprano algun rival que se habia ganado los contratara para asesinar lo y era por eso que ahora se disponía a eliminar , los pensamientos del empresario fueron interrumpidos cuando en la pantalla de su helicóptero apareció la imagen de un hombre con barba y un abultado afro este era el lider de los asesinos tan feroz como el diablo por eso su apodo de Mr Satan

\- Señor Freezer no esperábamos su visita en esta época del año ,¿pero a que se debe tanto helicóptero? - Pregunta el hombre del afro sorprendido de la inesperada llegada de su "jefe"

\- Vera es una visita social nada de que preocuparse - responde este bebiendo una copa de vino - Pero no es nada personal

\- Que quiere decir con eso - inquiere nuevamente el asesino comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento

\- Los tuyos me han servido bien , por eso no es nada personal , solo son negocios - Explica el empresario dando la orden con su mano al piloto de comenzar la operación

Los helicópteros que se encontraban posesionados al campamento de los asesinos , comenzaron simultáneamente a disparar una serie de misiles que destruían todo a su paso , mientras Freezer admiraba la destrucción desde su nave deleitando se con la vista , mientras una joven ojiazul escapaba del fuego y de las explosiones por orden de su padre , tratando de llegar a un túnel secreto , pero ante de lograr lo del techo le cae una viga de madera dejando la inconciente , luego de mas de una hora de disparos el fuego se detiene y Freezer cree que todos han muerto ignorando que aun queda uno de ellos


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : El demonio en la ciudad**

Para muchos de los habitantes en Orange city Son Gohan era el típico joven millonario amante de la fiestas casi un Cristian grey , pero la realidad era muy distinta , desde la muerte de sus padres el joven Son busco la manera de vengar la muerte de sus padres , pero con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta que eso no se los devolvería , entonces se enfocó en que ningún otro niño volverá a pasar una situación parecida , volviendo se un justiciero enmascarado que lucha contra el crimen durante las y que es un millonario playboy durante el día

Aunque al principio su misión fue realmente difícil sin las herramientas necesarias, a pesar de ser un experto en diferentes artes marciales. Las cuales aprendió durante su adolescencia para poder controlar la ira, con el tiempo tuvo la ayuda de uno de los ejecutivos que se habían hecho cargo de la compañía después de la muerte de Goku, quien tenía a su cargo la división de armas, las cuales usaba para que el joven Son las usara en su lucha contra el crimen y era esa la razón por la cual se encontraba en la zona de tecnología avanzada de su empresa

\- Señor Gohan a que se debe su visita, ¿viene por otro traje para escalar montañas? - Pregunta el hombre de cabello canoso al igual que su bigote mostrando una divertida

\- Esta vez no señor Brief, necesito algo mas para la defensa personal - Responde el joven millonario tratando de no ser evidente

\- Creo que tengo lo que necesita - Menciona el hombre mayor mientras un pequeño gato negro sube a su hombro - Por cierto el ejército rechazo el vehículo urbano que construimos, dijeron que era demasiado caro y sofisticado

\- Ya veo - Dice Gohan mirando hacia el centro de la habitación más que auto parecía un tanque por las dimensiones que poseía además que contaba con dos grandes ruedas a los lados

\- Aunque por un error de sistema de la compañía no está en nuestro inventario - Comenta el encargado de la división de tecnología acercando se al Vehículo sacando la - Así que cualquiera que se lo llevara nadie lo sabría

El pelinegro sonrió por un momento por la ayuda que recibía, pero antes de decir algo su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era raro que tuviera llamadas a su teléfono privado, era la hija del señor Brief, quien lo ayudaba a mantener lo informado de todo lo relacionado con el bajo mundo

\- ¿Bulma alguna emergencia? - Pregunta curioso por el repentino llamado de la mujer de cabello azul

\- Tengo algo que informarte pero necesito que veas algo - responde Bulma desde la otra línea

\- Bien estaré lo antes posible - Dice Gohan antes de observar al hombre a su lado quien acariciaba a un pequeño gato - Tu padre está aquí, ¿quieres decir lo algo?

\- No, ya hable con él en la mañana - menciona Bulma con una sonrisa

El pelinegro colgo y se despedio del soñor Brief , aun tenia un par de reuniones mas a que ir esa tarde Videl quien había logrado sobrevivir a la masacre que Freezer había hecho , estaba acercando se a Orange City con deseos de venganza , estaba dispuesta acabar con el hombre que mató a su padre y todos los que conocía , por ello haría pagar al perverso empresario , tras una serie de amenazas encontró a uno de los peones de Freezer , para poder asesinar alguien con tanto poder necesitaba conocer hasta el mínimo detalle de este , donde vivía , sus debilidades y fortalezas , cada detalle era importante para poder asesinar alguien como Freezer Frost

\- Ya te lo dije yo solo vendo lo que sus hombres me dan - Comenta un hombre de 30 años cabello castaño que estaba amarado en una silla de manos y pies

\- Zack, tu sufrimiento se puede terminar si me das lo que deseo - Dice la pelinegra golpea al hombre con un fierro en su cabeza - Quiero que me des el nombre y a la dirección de la persona que te da la droga

\- Para que quiero eso - Grita adolorido Zack mientras una fina línea de sangre cae por su rostro - Tu deseas al señor Freezer nosotros somos inocentes

\- Para acabar con el rey, debes vencer a sus piezas individualmente - explica la pelinegra mientras en su rostro se forma una sonrisa nada amigable al tiempo que toma un soplete - Bueno Zack dime un hombre y seguirás teniendo dos ojos

\- Esta bien, está bien, se llama Alex vive en un departamento en el centro - Confiesa desesperado el castaño aunque al contrario de lo que este cría la pelinegra no lo soltaba - Pero creí que...

\- Creíste que te iba a liberar lo siento, solo necesito un mensajero, lamentamente para ti ese no eres tu - Comenta Videl dejando en el suelo el fierro al tiempo que se alejaba de aquel hombre

Antes de retirarse la ojiazul tomo un cilindro de gasolina , el cual comenzó a vaciar por todo el lugar , sin importar las suplicas de su víctima , Aunque para Gohan combatir el crimen no era una gran reto siendo un experto en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que un detective nato , le resultaba muy difícil estar al tanto de los crímenes que ocurrían en la ciudad , mientras mantenía su fachada de millonario exotérico que disfrutaba de fiestas , para ello Bulma Brief se había convertido en los ojos y oídos de Gohan , luego de haber sufrido un accidente provocado por la mafia de Freezer que le había costado el poder caminar

\- ¿Que sucede Bulma? - Pregunta Gohan mientras se acercaba donde está la mujer de cabello azul

\- A ocurrido una serie de asesinatos que se han registrado en las últimas horas en la ciudad - comenta la peliazul mirando los datos de su computadora

\- Bastante común en esta ciudad - Comenta con desgano Gohan sabiendo lo mal que esta la situación en la ciudad

\- Lo seria si las victimas fuera ciudadanos comunes - Declara Bulma girando su silla de ruedas mirando a Gohan

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - Pregunta desconcertado el pelinegro al tiempo que la peliazul mostraba una serie de imágenes en la pantalla de la gran computadora - estos hombres soy...

\- Son hombres que trabajan o hacen trabajos para Freezer, la policía al principio creía que fuiste tú pero con el pasar de las horas lo descartaron por lo violentas que fueron - informa la peliazul de lo sucedido en Orange cita las últimas horas

\- Tendré que investigar y será mejor que sea ahora - Comenta el hijo de Goku dando media vuelta para marcharse - Puedes ir a dormir yo me encargo solo

\- ¿Seguro? - Pregunta algo insegura Bulma - Puedo quedarme para guiarte si lo deseas

\- Si , solo sera patrullaje nocturno , descansa para la próxima te necistare


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores

* * *

Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Las noches en la ciudad de Orange star city antes de que el pelinegro fuese un justiciero enmascarado eran duras , las personas eran asaltadas a diario o terminaban siendo asesinadas por los malhechores que se habían tomado el control de la ciudad , pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes gracias a Gohan la ciudad era un poco más tranquila , era lo que pensaba mientras conducía su autotanque entretanto buscaba al responsable de los homicidios que había ocurrido durante las últimas horas , hasta que logró divisar una figura misteriosa que estaba saltando por los tejados de los edificios Al ver esto Gohan acelera su vehículo un momento para tener tiempo de capturarla entretanto saca una pistola lanzadora de líneas , una vez que esté tenía en la mira su objetivo disparo lanzando un cable de acero que iba dirigido a la pierna de su blanco al tiempo que frenaba su vehículo , usando lo como ancla de dos toneladas , dejando a la pelinegra suspendida en el aire sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Quien carajos eres tú? - alega furiosa la pelinegra tratando de safarse del cable que la mantenía prisionera.

\- Vaya no esperaba esto - Comenta Gohan desconcertado mientras activa el modo vídeo de su casco para tener evidencia y buscar información más tarde.

\- Deja de mirarme tonto y bájame de una vez - declara molesta Videl mientras mueve su bota para ver si de esa forma podía safarse.

\- Primero debo saber ¿quién eres? y ¿el porque de tus actos? - Responde el Justiciero quien buscaba respuestas.

\- Porque no te acercas y te lo digo - Dice la ojozul con una sonrisa viendo como Gohan se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

Una vez que este se encontraba frente a frente la pelinegra aprovecho para golpearlo en la garganta con el puño cerrado dejando incapacitado al héroe por un momento , el cual aprovecho para liberarse de su bota dejando la libre , aunque callendo sobre un contenedor de basura que se encontraba cerrado , una vez que Gohan se recuperó de aquel golpe y que se dio cuenta que su cautiva ya no estaba decidido retomar con su búsqueda , pero esta vez fue inútil recorriendo casi toda la ciudad sin resultados , decidió desistir de su búsqueda y regresar a su hogar para enviarle la información a Bulma , para que está encontrará alguna información de la misteriosa chica.

\- Por lo que puedo ver esa chica si que te engaño - Comenta Bulma desde la otra línea viendo el vídeo que registrado con su casco- deberías ser menos inocente

\- Supongo que tienes razón no debí subestimarla - Dice Gohan sacándose su traje recordando por un momento lo sucedido- ¿tienes alguna idea de quien es?

\- Con la muestra de ADN de su bota y de reconocimiento facial pude determinar que pertenece a la liga de asesinos - responde la peliazul leyendo los datos que salían de su computadora.

\- ¿Liga de asesinos? - Pregunta desconcertado el pelinegro " eso explicaría lo avilidosa que es esa chica"

\- Por lo que se son un grupo muy peligrosos debes tener cuidado está vez no se trata de simples matones - advierte preocupada su informante mirando los antecedentes de sus logros - El ADN corresponde a la segunda al mando Videl

\- Conque Videl , tendré en cuenta de estar más preparado en nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Menciona Gohan giró levemente mirando al marco de la puerta tras escuchar un leve crujir , dando se cuenta que no se encontraba solo , abriendo sus ojos mientras su corazón y respiración se aceleraba , viendo que aquella chica que estaba buscando se encontraba en su mansión.

\- Ahora ambos sabemos la identidad del otro , aunque nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú jugará al héroe - Dice la pelinegra mirando a su alrededor.

-¿ Como llegaste aquí? - Pregunta Gohan aún desconcertado y recordando al advertencia que Bulma le había dado.

\- No eres el único con trucos , te puse un rastreador durante nuestro último encuentro - responde Videl acercándose lentamente.

\- ¿Porque estás aquí? - cuestiona el justiciero colocándose en guardia " si ella es de la liga de asesinos está entrenada para matar , no puedo enfrentarme a alguien como ella"

\- Te llevaste mi bota y vengo a recuperar la - responde la ojiazul señalado su pie descalzo mientras Gohan suspira.

\- No la tengo ahora mismo - Confieza Gohan provocando que la chica frunciendo el ceño - ¿Porque estás matando a los hombres de Freezer?

\- Venganza ese bastardo afeminado nos traicionó , ahora pagara por sus crímenes - contesta la asesina cerrando sus puños con irá.

\- Y crees que la venganza té devolverá algo o te sentirás mejor - expresa el millonario pelinegro su punto de vista.

\- Tu no sabes nada ese monstruo acabo con la liga de asesinos que era como mí familia , solo eres un niño mimado que juega a ser un héroe - Declara molesta la ojiazul aunque sus palabras calleron ondo en Gohan.

\- Eso crees estás muy equivocada - Menciona Gohan elevando su tono de voz cambiando su semblante a uno más serio - Mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mis ojos y la venganza no me devolvió la paz a mi vida

Aunque para muchos las palabras de Gohan serían suficientes para hacer entender que él también sabía lo que era perder alguien y el espíritu de venganza que corroe el corazón , pero para Videl solo eran escusas baratas provocando su ira golpeando en la nariz al pelinegro quien cae sobre una mesa , a pesar de que la violencia contra una mujer no era del agrado del pelinegro este sabía que está era una situación muy diferente siendo también defensa personal ya que estaba siendo agredido , a medida que conectaba y recibía los primeros golpes se dio cuenta que no sería nada fácil , más aún cuando lo derribo colocándose sobre este con un cuchillo sobre su garganta.

\- Hazlo si eso desea , matarme eres libre de hacer eso si tu corazón lo quiere - menciona Gohan mirando la a los ojos acto que sorprende a la pelinegra.

\- Tu no me mandas , eres un loco se supone que eres un héroe para vengar a tus padres - Grita molesta la ojiazul presionando aún más el cuchillo en su cuello.

\- Lo hice para que nadie más pasará lo que yo pasé , nadie debe perder a un familiar y menos a sus padres - manifiesta Gohan con ojos desafiantes.

Provocando confucion en la asesina , que era ese sentimiento que comenzó a experimentar, no deseaba matarlo ni hacerle daño , acaso era compasión lo que ella sentía , no eso era imposible ella había sido entrenada para no sentir compasión ni culpa , pero esta vez era diferente este chico también había perdido alguien sufrió lo mismo que ella ,por eso no deseaba acabar con su vida tenían un mismo enemigo.


End file.
